


My Best Friend

by Lovethistoomuch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hugs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethistoomuch/pseuds/Lovethistoomuch
Summary: “But...”, the angel starts again: “I'm sorry, but didn't you say something about your best friend? In that bar I found you in? I mean, I thought you were with a friend when I called and then they got killed and that's why you were so upset?” He looks at Crowley intently, expecting some form of trickery from the demon, only with a slight bit of hurt on his face after being lied to.(This is the one where they finally sort out who Crowley meant when talking about loosing his best friend)





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfiction, so I'm sorry if the formatting is somehow wrong or I have made any other mistakes. English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy <3

They walk into Crowley's flat but as soon as they reach the second door, something dawns on the demon. He makes a big step. Aziraphale following behind him, looks down as to see what the obstacle was.

“Why is there a coat on the floor?”, he asks mildly puzzled, but with no intention to pick it up as he steps over it as well and follows Crowley into the next room.

“Oh, that was just from before, when you called me”, Crowley says, attempting to make his voice sound nonchalant: “Hastur and Ligur tried to get me. So I had to leave in a hurry. I didn't have a chance to clean up, sorry”, that's just typical, he thinks. First time the angel visits him and his place is a mess...

But Aziraphale's face is still full of confusion. “Earlier, when I called...”, he mumbles: “You said you were with an old friend...”

“Figure of speech”, Crowley answers, looking around in a hurry to see if at least the rest of his flat is presentable. Because of that he misses the look on Aziraphales face.

“But...”, the angel starts again: “I'm sorry, but didn't you say something about your best friend? In that bar I found you in? I mean, I thought you were with a friend when I called and then they got killed and that's why you were so upset?” He looks at Crowley intently, expecting some form of trickery from the demon, only with a slight bit of hurt on his face after being lied to.

Crowley stares. He had taken off his glasses as soon as they had walked in and now he regrets it. Oh, how he regrets it! “A...ughn...”, he says, trying to look away, looking anywhere but Aziraphale's face which is hard when it is so pure and vulnerable and so, well... soft.

“Ah, well, I....ah... I was talking about....you”, the last word is said in another direction, somewhere towards the wall where Aziraphale is not standing. “Don't let it get to your head, Angel”, Crowley adds in a tone that is supposed to be dismissive. But of course it isn't. Not with how he feels right now!

He doesn't dare to look at Aziraphale. He couldn't cope with any amount of pity on that face or revulsion at the thought of being considered the best friend of a demon.

Aziraphale goes blank for a moment. All he can think of is the hurt and the pain in Crowley's voice and eyes, in his whole body as he had been in that bar, drinking, because he had lost his best friend. Because he had lost Aziraphale. Incredible!

He takes a few steps towards Crowley in the hope that the demon would finally look at him. “Crowley, my dear”, he says and the golden eyes instantly snap to him. Suddenly there is a bright swell of love in Aziraphale's chest and he can't contain his smile any more. The kind of smile that brightens up a whole room as his own love pours out of him like a wave. “Of course you are my best friend too! How could you think anything else?”

Crowley relaxes. It is not just his shoulders but his whole body. Suddenly he smiles, bright and happy and Aziraphale cannot keep it in any longer, the full extend of his feelings towards this beautiful creature of gold and red, warmth and desire, desire to just be loved. “I love you, Crowley!”, he says. Finally!

Crowley's eyes go wide, his mouth opens a bit but the corners are still turned upwards. It is an expression of shock but full of joy and then he goes back to smiling even harder, laughing, even, a tiny bit. “You do?” he asks, eyebrows going up and Aziraphale cannot help but laugh as well. He is so happy!

“Yes, I do! I do! I love you so much!”, he affirms.

Crowley takes Aziraphale's hand, intertwining their fingers. He doesn't say anything, he cannot say anything. Not now. Maybe later he will be able to say it but right now he can do nothing more but to show, in the hopes that his angel will understand him. He lifts their hands up and touches the tips of Aziraphale's fingers very lightly with his lips. “Is that alright, Angel?”, he asks just with a hint of doubt. Human gestures like this are not what they do. At least they haven't been until now.

But the joy on Aziraphale's face is so pure and apparent that it wipes away even the idea of doubt. He is beaming, almost glowing. “Yes!”, he says: “Yes of course!” And he grabs Crowley and pulls him into a hug that is warm and tight and just lovely. They hold onto each other. Enjoying the closeness. After all these millennia!

Crowley breathes in Aziraphale's smell that he knows so well, has always known so well. The Angel radiates warmth and comfort and Crowley has to close his eyes, taking it all in, this feeling of being held and being loved.

Aziraphale can feel it too, but more acutely. He feels the love, radiating off off Crowley and has to wonder how he had not felt it before? How he had not noticed? Suddenly, there is the light brush of Crowley's nose against his ear and a very gentle kiss is pressed against his neck. Aziraphale's heart makes a leap as he feels a new wave of love. It is true that Crowley cannot say it yet but he can show it and so he does.


End file.
